Warrior Cat Mating Season
by WarriorCatFan668
Summary: Takes place after The Last Hope. While a mating season is occurring, the she-cats must stay away and try to make it without being raped. Warning: If you dislike warrior cat lemons, I suggest you do not read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I decided to do this, because I was more excited for it. The Seekers Lemons will later come on, but after a few chapters of this and my other stories.**

Squirrelflight ran through the forest, her head wildly snapping around. The toms were going through a mating season, and if she was caught, she could even be raped. Right now she was being chased by a tom. By the scent, she could tell it was Dustpelt. She quickly ran away from the trees of ThunderClan. Now that this mating season was occurring, all cats were allowed to run in different territories. If she found a crew of she-cats, she would be safe. Yesterday she was nearly duped into believing that Thornclaw would help her. But all he did was unsheathe his dick, making her need to run off.

"Where are you going, my dear apprentice?" Dustpelt chuckled.

Unsheathing her claws, she hissed, running faster. As she ran down a slope, she slipped. Another cat was in front of her. Once she opened her eyes, she recognized Spiderleg. He chuckled and stepped forward, his cock in her face. Before she could pad away, Dustpelt pinned her down and mercilessly slam his dick in her pussy.

"Ohhh Squirrelflight," he said, making his dick go in and out. "We should've done this sooner!"

Squirrelflight yowled loudly in pain. He wasn't going gently at all. She felt her pussy tighten around his dick and she tried to crawl away, though it was useless. His seed popped into her core, and she felt tears stream down her cheeks.

"Get off of her!" A feminine voice came.

The weight of Dustpelt left. Sandstorm was pinning him down, and she yowled, "Run, Squirrelflight!"

"No, not without you!" She screeched.

"I'll be okay, just go! Find the others!" Sandstorm ordered.

Spiderleg launched himself at Squirrelflight, though she dodged his attack while running off. Her body was already weakened from mating. As she continued to run, another rustle came in the bushes. She hissed, but a familiar white face poked out.

"Squirrelflight! Hurry and get your tail over here before any tom sees you!" Whitewing hissed.

Squirrelflight trudged toward her friend. "What happened?" Whitewing questioned, her green eyes round.

"I-I was... _found _by Dustpelt," Squirrelflight began. "H-he..."

"Don't speak," Whitewing whispered. "It's alright. What happened to Sandstorm? She went after you."

Squirrelflight stared in her friend's eyes. "They took her..."

* * *

**So, like my lemons, you can make a request if you'd like. Only this time no OCs. Threesomes and foursomes are acceptable. There will also be the same concept going on in StarClan. Like, if Squirrelflight starts dreaming and she finds Ashfur, he may rape her. **

**If you want to place a request, reply to this:**

**Cats in pairing, love/lust/rape, setting, and extras. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Back at Sandstorm and Dustpelt's argument, she was unable to escape. While Spiderleg sat down, Dustpelt chuckled. "Sandstorm, oh how I've always loved you," his tongue trailed down her neck fur, nearing her core. "You deserve everything you're about to get."

His tongue rasped around her core, and she released a moan.

"Irresistible, hm, my love?" He chuckled.

Sandstorm hissed.

Dustpelt continued to lick the soft flesh, his tongue in tight circles. Sandstorm had to admit that he was right; it was irresistible. Juices poured from her core as she made another moan. Greedily, Dustpelt drank them up. He then began to suck on her pussy, his tongue rasping her walls. Sandstorm moaned, and tickled his member with her tail.

"Dirty she-cat, aren't you?" Dustpelt asked, voice muffled.

Lust blurred her gaze as she pushed Dustpelt off of her. Her eyes trailed down to his unsheathed member. It was certainly large, she had to admit. It was even bigger than Firestar's. _No wonder he and Ferncloud had so many kits... _Sandstorm began to swirl her tongue around his member. She didn't mind the barbs raking her mouth; she continued to suck, with Dustpelt moaned.

"I'm going to-" His meow was cut short.

Clear liquid squirted into Sandstorm's mouth. She heard a moan from Spiderleg, who must've cummed by watching the two cats mate. She suck harder and harder, causing Dustpelt to moan more and more.

At last, Dustpelt withdrew his dick from her mouth, and she got into a crouching position, moving her tail out of the way to give Dustpelt a clear view of her pussy, which was now wet.

"Glad to see that it's finally mine," he purred, positioning himself on top of her.

His member plunged into her pussy without warning, causing a loud yowl erupt from her. Dustpelt repeatedly made his dick go in and out of her. Soon, the feeling no longer hurt. She moaned, her rump going higher in the air.

"Faster!" She commanded.

Dustpelt quickened his pace, and she began to rock her hips with his.

"Deeper... oh Dustpelt! We should've done this sooner!" Sandstorm moaned.

Chuckling, Dustpelt dug his dick in deeper. Sandstorm moaned in ecstasy. "Yes, yes!"

Dustpelt felt her walls tighten around his dick. As he tried to shift to continue his love's moaning, cum poured into her hole. His seed popped into her, and the two released from their mating position.

Landing on top of the pale she-cat, Dustpelt began to groom her fur. At last he had gotten what he desired. _And I'll do it again, even if force is acquired. _He gazed into her emerald eyes, and she pressed her head against his chest.

"So... any chance you'd like to do it again?" He asked.

Sandstorm's thoughts flew back to her about what she had just done. It wasn't rape that just happened to her; she _allowed _Dustpelt to have sex with her. She _allowed _him to mount her, and _encouraged _him. Her body was weakened by mating, and there was no way she could escape.

Without waiting for an answer, Dustpelt pinned her down, targeting for her tail-hole. He slammed his member in, and she screeched as the barbs tore her walls. Dustpelt continued at a steady pace, making Sandstorm moan as his penis went in and out. Eventually, it poked at her barrier. Bracing her self for inevitable pain, Dustpelt broke her barrier. She yowled loudly in pain. Dustpelt continued to thrust, and soon the moans escaped from her mouth again.

Dustpelt released yet another seed inside of her tail-hole, and began to clean her pelt. As he settled himself down beside her, he purred, "That was nice."

"Y-you do it better than Firestar," Sandstorm hated to admit.

Chuckling, Dustpelt replied, "And you do it _way_ much better than Ferncloud. Now that they're no longer here, we're free to do it whenever we want."


	3. Chapter 3

Poppyfrost was running away from ThunderClan territory. Her mate, Berrynose, just detected her scent and no male cat could cross another Clan's territory. As she made it across the ShadowClan boundary, she stumbled over and panted deeply. She couldn't run anymore.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice chuckled.

Her blue eyes widened with shock as she saw Toadfoot emerge.

"Coming to ShadowClan, hm Poppyfrost?"

"Uh... I was just leaving..." she started to back up.

She stopped as she felt something behind her. Glancing behind her shoulder, she recognized Ratscar. "But we were enjoying your company..." The tom's member emerged from its sheathe, hardening.

"Yeah, why don't you stay?" Snaketail chuckled, coming from the east side of her.

She couldn't take on three powerful toms! But she couldn't allow them to rape her... Before she could move, Ratscar began to slowly lick her pussy. "Oh..." The soothing feeling made Poppyfrost moan. Toadfoot flicked his tail at Snaketail, who found her tail-hole. His member slammed in, and she jumped with surprise.

Toadfoot slid beneath, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. He roughly began to suck, and Poppyfrost moaned. Ratscar made his tongue go quicker over her core, and she felt her precum drip out. Snaketail now reached her barrier, poking at it.

Poppyfrost fastened her claws into the marshy flooring. Blood gushed from her hole as he slammed it through. But his pace only seemed to go faster each thrust. "O-oh... Snaketail..."

Snaketail let out a satisfied chuckle.

Ratscar now positioned himself, member by core. He slammed them in, raking her walls. Poppyfrost meowed, but he found her G-spot, and the pain flowed past her. She raised her rump higher, moaning louder and louder.

"Stop teasing me, Ratscar!" She moaned. "I want you! Give it to me!"

Ratscar enjoyed the she-cat speaking to him that way. He kept hitting her sweet spot until he felt himself cum inside. Poppyfrost released her cum as well, and Ratscar fertilized her eggs.

Toadfoot's dick was now stuffed in her mouth, with Poppyfrost's tongue on it. He moaned, stuffing it further into her mouth. As cum popped into her mouth, she swallowed it.

Much to Poppyfrost's dislike, they continued to rape her. She knew she'd have a large amount of kits this litter. The she-cat began to drift off to sleep, and so did the toms, still in their mating positions.


End file.
